


Packmates

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has no Pack until his nephew returns and confronts the Alpha about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packmates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for endeni for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Sitting in his usual spot on the spiral stairs, Peter stays out of the argument, but he's rather surprised by Derek's support. His niece and nephew have only been back in Beacon Hills for a day and, as demanded by protocol, they first went to Scott's requesting permission to live in his territory. Of course the True Alpha welcomed them into his Pack and Derek was reluctant but, for Cora, agreed. Everything was settled.

Until he found out Peter's status and demanded a meeting with his new Alpha.

That Derek demanded it be at his own loft and Scott agreed says a lot about who the real Alpha is around here, despite eye color and strength of will.

"You accepted the twins into your Pack but you've turned my uncle away."

"He never asked."

"He wouldn't," Derek bites out, then glances over at Stiles who looks guilty. "It's not done that way. Ask your Emissary."

Scott turns to his best friend who rubs the back of his neck and mutters, "Well, yeah, you extend the invitation to people who are already werewolves."

"Oh." Scott looks a bit sheepish, but then grows stubborn. "He wasn't in your Pack."

"Yes he was. I wouldn't leave him to fall to Omega, Scott. You're the one who did that."

"Oh."

"You let him into your Pack?" Stiles yells, flailing. "He killed your sister!"

Derek glares at him. "That's between him and me. Ask him, Scott. Now."

At Scott's mulish look, Peter finally joins the argument with a sigh, "Derek, while I appreciate your support, I can take care of myself. I don't need a Pack."

"That's the most blatant lie I've ever heard from you." Derek doesn't even look at him, but he can feel the angry eye roll.

"He bit me, Derek, against my will. Turned me, and, yeah, I've accepted what I am, but he..." Scott gives him a helpless look.

"An Alpha has to be above their own desires, Scott. Right now I'm your oldest werewolf. You're a bunch of teenagers. Two Alphas who've fallen to Beta yet were cold-blooded killers. A couple humans, including a Hunter. A Banshee who barely understands herself. You need a Pack elder. You need Peter's knowledge, especially with what's coming to this town, to the beacon."

Derek's clearly uncomfortable speaking so much, but Peter is oddly touched by his fervent support.

"You know I'm not a fan of the creeper, Scott, but Derek has a point. How many times have we gone to him with questions in the last three months?"

"Now you're wanting him in the Pack?"

Stiles shrugs, but nods warily. "You gotta think how much damage he could do if he's packless, too. Better the devil you know..."

"I'm touched, Stiles."

"Shut up, Peter."

Peter smirks and rises to step down to the floor of the loft. He can see that Scott's caving and he can feel the family Pack bond that already exists between he and his nephew and niece reaching out.

"Okay, fine. Will you join my Pack, Peter?" Scott huffs out reluctantly.

"I'd be delighted." The new bond snaps into place.

Derek nearly smiles.

Peter murmurs, "Thank you, nephew," and squeezes his shoulder before striding over to his new Alpha. "So, yesterday I heard a rumor that an ogre was spotted in the western hills of the Preserve."

"A what?"

"Really?" Stiles asks eagerly, digging his tablet out of his backpack. "I was just reading about them in your Bestiary. Is it true that..."

Smiling in pleasure at being needed, Peter takes the extended tablet and the two move over to the table to research and plan. As they do so, Peter realizes he's missed this. He was always the one the Pack went to for information, but he wonders if Derek remembers his other role.

Scott is too nice. Derek is too broken. The twins could do it, but they seem to be trying to redeem themselves. Peter knows he's too far gone for true redemption. It's something his sister always knew which is why he was her enforcer.

He's happy to step into that role with his new Pack as well. Whatever it takes to keep his family safe.

End


End file.
